1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding device, and more particularly to an electromagnetic shielding device that has a small volume and can be used in various forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
All electronic and electrical equipment generate and emit electromagnetic waves when in operation. Although there is no definitive evidence to prove that electromagnetic waves are related to cancer, it has been reported that exposure to 60 Hz or greater environments for long periods of time will cause cancer in a pregnant woman. It has been also been reported that radio broadcasters and radar operators are more susceptible to blood cancer and brain cancer. Furthermore, the Consumers Association in England has warned that the electromagnetic waves emitted by a wireless earphone of a mobile phone are three times greater than that emitted by the mobile phone itself. In short, long-term exposure to electromagnetic waves may be harmful.
Electromagnetic waves are produced by all types of electronic or electrical equipment, including computers, televisions, and even fans. Electromagnetic shielding products are available today, but have only been used for mobile phones. Conventional electromagnetic shielding products are made of conductive plastics or metal to shield electromagnetic waves. However, the cost of conductive plastics is high, so conductive plastics are not suitable for large-sized items. Further, conductive plastics and metal are hard to manufacture and they cannot breathe, therefore, their practicability is low.
In recent years, there has been a strong desire to minimize the amount of unnecessary electromagnetic radiation emitted by electronic equipment. The conventional electromagnetic shielding products on the market are mainly comprised of a stainless steel mesh on a textile backing having an adhesive layer. The stainless steel mesh, held on only by the adhesive layer, can easily detach from the textile backing. Therefore, conventional electromagnetic shielding products are not very durable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electromagnetic shielding device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.